Bella gets Violent
by Stargirl888
Summary: Okay so no major violence but you'll see when you read it. Alice has been annoyed by Bellas clothes for so long she finally does something about it - see how bella reacts. Slightly OOC but I think it could have happened. Contains Spanking, no sex. Post NM
1. The fight

**WARNING: This story contains details of spanking - it is not sexual in nature but if you find the thought offensive don't read it. It is rated M just to be sure but were it not for the spankings it could probably be rate K.**

**This is my second fan fic. If you have not read my other story - "Jasper Forgives Himself" I reccomend doing so first. It explains more on the Cullens philosophy with regards to spanking. **

**It is about a 50 years since Bella was changed, all the characters (incl. Jacob and Nessie) do exist even if they are not present. **

**Disclaimer - The characters are Stephanie Meyers - NOT MINE. I in no way condone ritualistic spanking without the consent of all parties. **

********

APOV

It was a typical Sunday afternoon and Rosalie and I were sitting in the lounge. Rosalie was flicking through a magazine and I was designing a new outfit on a scrap of paper. Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and Nessie were hunting and Carlisle and Esme had gone to look at an estate they were considering buying. Edward and Bella were upstairs doing …stuff.

This picturesc Sunday was shattered with the ear piecing shriek of "ALICE!!!" I barely had time to think "this is soooo not good" before Bella was in front of me, empty draw in hand.

'ALICE." she repeated, poking me in the chest and shaking the empty draw in my face "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. MY. CLOTHES." she shouted.

Ok so this was not exactly an unexpected reaction – I had foreseen it when I took her clothes but this was here my vision ended – I was flying blind from now on, not a feeling I particularly enjoy. So why did I go through with it you ask? Because some of my more distant future visions showed me that Bella and I would remain best friends. Still at this moment I was starting to doubt that.

Edward had followed is irate wife own the stairs and now stood looking on with a "you-should-have-known-better, nothing-I-can-do" expression.

Bella continued to glare at me and remembered I still hadn't answered her.

"Now Bella," I began "I did this for your own good – they were hideous." Bella growled.

Edward put a hand on her shoulder "Calm" he murmered

"No Edward, this is going too far. Hideous or not Alice they were house clothes - I don't see the need to waste runway ready clothes lounging about the house like you."

"There is absolutely no reason for you not to look good at home." I retorted. I knew the moment I said it that that was the wrong tact.

"Alice I swear if you don't tell me where my clothes are in the next three seconds I'll torch your closet." she shouted and her expression was such that I would not be surprised if she went through with her threat.

It was ironic though that she picked that specific threat given that it was exactly what I had done to her clothes. Edward sighed when I thought this; Bella heard it to and turned to him.

"Edward Cullen! If you know where my clothes are you had better tell me!!" He visibly flinched and moved subtly around her, placing himself between me and Bella – that was not a good thing.

The last time I had seen Bella this mad she had destroyed half the house, but I had never expected something like clothes to rouse her this way, she had always considered them to be so trivial. Bella, it seemed did not fail to notice his movements. "Edward, don't you dare even attempt to protect Alice." She glared at me over his shoulder. Clearly delaying was not helping the situation.

"Bella," I said wearily "your clothes are out in the dumpster." She spun and sprinted outside. When she found the charred remains her hiss nearly made me jump out of my skin.

Less than a second later I was flying through the air. I felt the wall crack as it made contact with my body – Esme was not going to be pleased. Edward was physically restraining Bella! I stayed down in the hope my lack of defence would calm her. It may have worked because three minutes later she stopped struggling against Edward, and after procuring a promise from her that she wouldn't attack me he released her. We all stayed in our relative positions collecting our thoughts when...

"Well, would someone like to explain why there is a crack in the wall?" Carlisle and Esme were back! He had sad it mildly, as though asking about the weather but we flinched anyway – we were in deep trouble.


	2. The Consequences

**Okay heres Chapter 2. Same disclaimer as Ch1**

APOV

When no one responded Carlisle said "Delaying will not help, we have all of eternity to wait." And I knew they would sit there waiting until one of us answered – when Rosalie had destroyed Edwards car 35 years ago they had sat with her for over a week without moving until she finally explained. Carlisle was right, Delaying was not our best option, Edward seemed to agree with me for within a minute he had explained the whole situation. Bella and I just waited with our heads bowed for the axe to drop. Carlisle and Esme were silent for a full five minutes before he eventually spoke. "Alice, Bella shall we take this conversation upstairs." It wasn't really a question. We nodded and followed them out of the room

Once in Carlisles study Bella and I sat on the two seater leather couch whiles Esme sat opposite us and Carlisle stood by her shoulder. Their classic pose would almost have have been comical were it not for the situation. "So, Alice" began Carlisle, making me jump "you burnt all of Bellas clothes you didn't approve of?" "No," I corrected "only the one draw, and it was because they were hideous."

"Fine, you burnt a draw-ful of Bella's clothes because you felt them to be hideous." I nodded, ashamed – it sounded worse when Carlisle said it.

"And Bella, you found out and in your rage attacked your sister?" she nodded.

"I am so disappointed in both of you. inserted Esme. This was always the worst – when Esme lectured. I always felt so small and guilty afterwards.

"Alice, I would think that after a century of life you would know better than to damage someone elses property because you thought it ugly? Bella's clothes belong to Bella and you had absolutely no right or justification to remove them, let alone burn them. How could you show such utter disrespect to your sister?" Sure enough I felt about 3 inches tall. and the most annoying part was I agreed with her.

Thankfully she had two children to chastise today – if there was only one of us she could go on for hours about the transgression, but with two she would normally limit herself. Sure enough after only half an hour she turned her attention to Bella.

"Bella," she commenced "I would have thought you of all people would be able to control yourself better. I understand you were cross but that in no way gives you the right to physically attack her." Bella nodded, and I even felt sorry for her.

That feeling ended when Esme announced "Right, well I'm sure you can guess how you will be punished," WHAT? I get a bloody half an hour lecture and Bella only gets not even two minutes? How was that fair? I would have argued but something in Esmes eyes stopped me.

"Alice, Bella, stand up." she commanded. Carlisle discreetly left the room. He would normally only stay for the girls if one of us was refusing to accept the punishment. I took a deep, unnecessary breath before rising. Bella mimicked me.

"Bella, go stand in the far corner." Esme directed. She waited until Bella was facing the wall before becoming me towards her. I felt as though I had a million butterflies in my stomache. It had been over twenty years since Esme last gave me anything more than a warning smack in passing. I stood infront of her as she undid my pants zip. She then rose and led me by the arm to the oppersite corner from Bella. She turned me so I was facing the wall and then lowered my pants and panties.

I heard the swish of her swining her hand a split second before it connected – WOW was that painful. It was immediately followed by a second smak to the oppersite cheek. "Now stay there." said Esme before moving away from behind me.

From the sound of it she repeated the ritual with Bella before returning to me.

Without warning I felt twelve stining slaps to each cheek and before I could help myself I hissed at Esme. She paused before delivering 5 swats to each of my thights – God, if possible, those swats were worse than the 26 I'd already had combined. She then returned to my ass delivering a further six slaps.

I felt her move away from behind me and after a moment she began spanking Bella. Thirty strikes later she stopped. "Alright, 10 minutes corner time and then you can rub." Ten Minutes!! It took all my self-control but I made it through the corner time without rubbing. Bella, however did not and was rewarded with a further 10 spanks.

After what seemed like a life time Esme spoke "Okay you can rub." Which I immediately did.

After a moment I felt her behind me again and froze – surely she wasn't going to spank me again? No, she was just pulling up my pants. Were my panties always so rough? She wrapped her arms around me from behind and hugged me. After a minute she let go and whispered "Just stay herer fo two more minutes while I deal with your sister." I nodded and she moved away.

Not three minutes later I heard Esme move to the door before saying "Now, that spanking was for your actions but there is still the consequence of the wall. Alice, I know it was Bella that caused you to crash into the wall but in all honesty it was your actions that provoked her so you will both fix the wall together and it will be done before you leave for shool tomorrow. You can move from your corners but I want you to stay in here for at least 10 minutes and when you leave here it will all be in the past." She left and we were alone.

I turned to face Bella, an apology already on my lips but she forstalled me. "Alice, I am sooo sorry. I never should have attacked you. I still can't believe I did." she admitted with a small smile.

I smiled too "Can you forgive me?" she asked. What was there to forgive? I certainly deserved it after burning her clothes, no matter what Esme said, it was justified.

"Forgive you?" I asked "Can you forgive me? I really shouldn't have burned your clothes."

"Of course Alice, I know you go a bit nutty when it comes to clothes." I chuckled "But can we make a deal?" she asked

"You don't remove anything from my wardrobe without my permission and I won't destroy yours."

"Sounds fair." I chuckled before moving over to her. We hugged and spent the rest of the ten minutes discussing the new mall opening in Cape Town.

We hadn't gone away together for so long that a bonding trip seemed to be in order, and it was winter in Cape Town - perfect vamp holiday season.

Bella just continued to nod as I got more and more amped about our now fully planned trip; I got a slight feeling that she was placating me but who cared – she'd enjoy it once she's there.

Bella and I rose fifteen minutes later – we thought we'd add the extra five minutes for good measure – they'd make Esme happy. "I guess we'd better set about fixing that wall." she said with more enthusiasm than I felt it warranted, and together we headed out of the study, best friends again.

***************

**So let me know what you think - it wasn't as long as my last but I thought it ended well. **

**Please R&R - I NEED feedback, even if you didn't like it, just let me know!! It wont take long - just click the link below, type a 4 leter word (Love/Okay/Hate) and say post. (You can obvioulsy write more if you want (which would make me even happier) but please just write something!!! :-) **

**XOXOX**

**Stargirl888**


End file.
